


Lady Problems

by NerdGirl07



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lady problems, Originally a one shot but is now a short fic, Worried Gilbert, shirbert fluff, sorta sick fic, unhappy anne, womanly flowering time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirl07/pseuds/NerdGirl07
Summary: Marilla called it her womanly flowering time. The girls at school called it lady problems. And apparently Gilbert Blythes medical magazine called it menstruation. Anne didn’t care what it was called, she simply hated it.In which Anne goes to school with tremendous cramps which leads to a multitude of other problems.





	1. Chapter 1

When Anne woke up to blood on her thighs and a dull ache in her abdomen she immediate knew that today was not going to be a very good day. Grumbling as she dragged herself out of bed she crossed her room to retrieve one of the small cotton pads she fixed to her undergarments this week of the month. As she went about getting ready for the day even Anne herself noticed she did not look as healthy as she usually did. Her usually bright eyes were rather dim, her normally shiny red hair hung lank and dull, a far cry from it's usual lustre; And her already pale face face was now white as a sheet, any usual slight rosiness gone. In short Anne looked about as good as she felt. To put it plainly: awful, which was something Marilla noticed as soon as she heard the slow, heavy footfalls on the stairs instead of Anne’s usual bounding skip.

“Anne? Whatever is the matter? Are you ill?” Marilla asked with a worried frown. It was always alarming to her when Anne suddenly lost her usual verve. “Why you look positively peaked!”

“I’m no more I’ll than I was at this time last month.” With that said Anne began scarfing down her breakfast as she stared dully out the window, however as her eyes lacked their usual sparkle Marilla didn’t think her to be daydreaming. Luckily Marilla had understood the hidden message in Anne’s reply and was no longer concerned, though knowing how ill Anne often felt during her time of the month Marilla though it may be best if she stayed home from school that day.

“Anne, I do believe I’m going to keep you home from school today, you look sick.”

Anne immediately shot to her feet and began protesting , “oh, Marilla no! I can’t stay home from school, I’ll get so far behind and I can’t give Gilbert the satisfaction of beating me in class and-“

“Alright now that’s enough,” Marilla cut in, “I see you’ve made your mind up. There’s no sense keeping you here if you’re so determined to go. Mind you don’t overexert yourself Anne, I know you don’t feel well during you flowering time.”

“Oh thank you Marilla!” Anne cried and surprised Marilla with a hug, “I’ll be sure to look after myself.”

Marilla hugged her back for a second before handing her her lunch pail and sending her on her way. Anne started her walk to school without her usual energy, her head was pounding and the dull ache of her cramps was steadily getting worse. She was so out of her usual headspace she didn’t notice Diana until the girl started talking to her.

“Anne! What’s the matter? You look awfully sick.”

“”I’m fine Diana, it’s just...” Anne grimaced “lady problems.”

Diana hissed in sympathy and said no more about the issue, changing the topic to the upcoming academic decathlon the whole town was invited to. Anne was quiet for the majority of the walk, which only made Diana worry more, having grown accustomed to her good friend’s constant chatter. Anne was usually more surly and sick when it was her flowering time but Diana didn’t think she had ever been this bad.

When they reached the schoolhouse Anne immediately collapsed into her chair and put her head down as Diana whispered an explanation to the curious and worried girls. They all glanced at her sympathetically, knowing how awful lady problems could be. Even Josie Pye who didn’t like Anne one bit decided to keep her nasty remarks to herself for once.

The girls then went back to their conversation, leaving Anne to her own devices save for a few more sympathetic looks and rubbing her back soothingly every now and then.

Across the aisle from where Anne sat in her silent misery, Gilbert Blythe was trying to study. However, today he couldn’t concentrate because their was clearly something very wrong with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Needless to say Gilbert was very concerned about Anne, and, he reasoned, he was allowed to be concerned because he and Anne were friends now. But before he could work up the courage to talk to her Miss Stacy entered the room and called the class to order.

Miss Stacy immediately noticed Anne had her head down. Knowing she couldn’t let her keep her head down unless she let everyone do so she kindly asked Anne to pay attention. Anne didn’t respond.

“Anne?” Miss Stacy asked again a note of anger in her voice.

“Please Miss,” Diana implored, eyes tight with worry, “Anne isn’t feeling well. I think she’s fallen asleep.”

“Please wake her up Diana” Miss Stacy said, in a more sympathetic tone “Anne cannot sleep in school. If she’s too ill to stay awake in class I’m afraid she’ll have to go home.”

Diana quickly roused her friend knowing how desperate she was to remain at school and not fall behind. Meanwhile the class looked on with amused interest, while Gilbert, Miss Stacy and Anne’s girl-friends looked at her with worry as she blinked around confused.

“W-what?” Anne asked groggily, “what’s going on? Why am I at school? Why’s everyone staring?”

“You fell asleep Anne, when you put your head down.” Diana explained.

“Oh!” Anne sat bolt upright, “I’m ever so sorry Miss Stacy I promise I won’t fall asleep again.”

“Are you sure you’re quite alright Anne? Diana says you aren’t feeling well. Perhaps you should go home.” Miss Stacy said.

“No!” Anne cried, before lowering her voice considering that had been rather loud. “I’m quite sure I’m fine Miss Stacy, I’m not ill at all. I promise it won’t happen again, please don’t send me home!.”

“Well if you’re sure there’s no reason for you to have to go home.” Miss Stacy said and began the day’s lecture.

Gilbert tried to pay attention, he really did. But Anne wasn’t answering any questions, and she usually knew all the answers as well, if not better, than he did himself. In fact, the longer class went on the more pale and sick Anne looked and the more worried Gilbert got.

While Gilbert was silently worrying about Anne, Anne herself was having difficulties. Her efforts to pay attention to Miss Stacy were proving futile due to her headache and her cramps being worse than she could remember. At first when she knew the answer she didn’t raise her hand because she was paranoid she’d bleed through the back of her dress and the whole class would see if she stood up to answer; However, the longer she sat in her seat the more painful her cramps got and soon all her concentration was put into sitting still and not whimpering. She thanked her lucky stars that today was only a lecture day as she hugged her aching stomach, if she had to be writing stuff down she didn’t think she could bear it.

In a far off corner of her mind Anne was thinking that if she couldn’t get through her day normally during her flowering time she wouldn’t be able to function as an adult, but mostly she was focusing on just sitting still. In another part of her subconsciousness she was wondering why Gilbert looked so anxious, sure, they were friends but she didn’t think that he should be worrying about her. It wasn’t like she was actually sick, it was just lady problems. Extremely painful lady problems as it turned out but nothing to worry about really. Especially not something for Gilbert to worry about on her behalf. God, she would absolutely die of mortification if Gilbert found out what was ailing her.

Finally Miss Stacy dismissed the school for recess. Anne waited patiently for most of her classmates to exit the schoolhouse before rising from her chair. Normally she would rush to the hat room with her friends to grab her lunch pail, but right now all she wanted to do was lie down.

Walking over to a shady corner of the schoolhouse Anne allowed herself to sink down to the floor. Diana, Ruby, Tillie, Jane and Josie soon joined her. Diana set Anne’s lunch pail down beside her and Anne nodded her thanks. She didn’t however want to eat anything. Instead she lay down completely on the floor, curling up, trying futilely to make her cramps go away.

It didn’t work.

“Aren’t you going to eat something Anne?” Diana asked. Gilbert, who was still at his desk pretending to study was really watching Anne. When he saw her curled up in the fetal position hugging her stomachs his worry grew tenfold. Anne was never like this, she usually wouldn’t be caught dead looking like that. She really must be sick.

“No Diana. I’m not hungry.” Anne answered with a whimper as Jane stroked her hair gently. Jane was generally considered the mom friend of their little group.

“Why don’t you just try eating something little Anne?” Ruby suggested, “my mom says it can help stop cramps.” Tillie nodded and there were general murmurs of agreement from the rest of the girls.

Anne was so sore she was willing to try anything so she grabbed a tea biscuit and nibbled on it. However it didn’t seem to help so she gave the rest of it to Diana. She tried to concentrate on the conversation the girls were having. They were discussing some new gossip involving Prissy Andrews, a trip to Carmody, and a gift from a potential suitor whom Jane was convinced was very rich and handsome. It was an interesting conversation and Anne commented once or twice but certainly didn’t ask half as many questions as she usually would. Anne’s cramps didn’t seem to be getting any worse (thank god) but they weren’t getting any better either. Gilbert was still watching Anne out of the corner of his eye, his worry let up a little bit when he saw Anne let out a weak laugh at something one of the girls had said.

For a few minutes everything was better, Anne was talking with her friends and Gilbert was finally getting some actual studying done. Until everything went wrong. It started innocent enough. Ruby leaned over Diana to tickle Jane. As Jane laughed and squirmed she accidentally elbowed Anne in the stomach causing Anne to let out a loud moan. Gilbert couldn’t do nothing any longer. Without thinking he shot up from his seat and rushed over to Anne’s side.

“Anne! Are you okay? What hurts?” He asked, his voice slightly panicked. As much as he wanted to believe himself to be a concerned doctor (or at least a doctors apprentice) who was worried about his patient, he knew he was really just worried because he liked Anne. He liked her so much it scared him.

“My stomach.” Anne whimpered before she realized Gilbert was the one who asked her. In a more controlled tone she continued, “it’s nothing, I’m fine. Go away, Blythe.”

“It’s not nothing Anne! You’ve looked pale all morning and Jane hardly touched you! It shouldn’t have hurt you that bad! You should tell me what’s wrong Anne, I’m going to be a doctor it’s going to be my job to look after people who are sick.” Gilbert begged. Anne really didn’t look well but he couldn’t help her if he didn’t know what was wrong.

“Trust me Gilbert, my illness isn’t something you’ll ever have to treat when you’re a doctor.” Anne said dryly. Ruby looked scandalized at her comment and Diana and Tillie burst into a fit of uncomfortable giggles. Gilbert didn’t seem to realize what Anne was insinuating, in fact he seemed even more confused.

“What do you mean? I’ll have to treat all sicknesses as a doctor.”

“Not this.” Anne said tightly hugging her stomach. She tried to stifle a groan but Gilbert heard, his jaw clenching with worry. His concern seemed to outweigh his confusion as he didn’t pursue the matter any further. Instead he said:

“Either way you should go home Anne. I think you’re too sick to stay here the rest of the day.”

“No!” Anne protested, “I-“

“Anne!” Diana cut in. She blushed as all eyes turned to her, “I think Gilbert’s right. You should go home and get some rest.” Diana felt bad for taking Gilbert’s side over Anne’s, but she had her friends best interests at heart. If lunch had proved anything it was that Anne wouldn’t be able to handle her cramps if she stayed in school for the rest of the afternoon.

“I can’t go home! I already had to beg Marilla to come today and if I go home she’ll keep me there tomorrow too! I’ll fall so far behind! Really I’m fine, you all need to stop worrying about me I’m not even really sick. Besides Miss Stacy said I can stay so-“

“-Actually,” Miss Stacy said, appearing out of nowhere, “I no longer think you staying is a good idea, Anne. You aren’t learning anything here anyway since you were working so hard trying not to faint during class. Go home and get some rest, and you’ll be perfectly ready to come back tomorrow, I'm sure.”

Anne wasn’t going down without a fight. “But Miss Stacy I-“

“No buts.” Miss Stacy silenced her. “I’m just looking after you Anne like I look after all my students. You’re going home. Gilbert will escort you, won’t you Gilbert?” She asked

“Of course” Gilbert replied with an appreciative grin at his teacher, “come on Anne.”

He pulled her to her feet and they walked out together, Anne grumbling the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert have a heart to heart, and a solution to a problem brings Anne to the Blythe homestead. Mary is a goddess and Anne has a surprise for Gilbert.

As soon as they stepped out of the schoolhouse the girls erupted into fits of laughter.

“Imagine if he finds out it’s her flowering time!” Ruby giggled as they started to calm down. This sent them into another shout of laughter.

“Oh, that was hilarious!” Diana said breathlessly, “by far the most entertaining scene we’ve had in ages! Though I am still worried about Anne.” She said sobering up abruptly at the end of her appreciative tirade.

The girls nodded as Miss Stacy rang the bell to signal recess was over.

Meanwhile a very unhappy, angry, and sore Anne Shirley Cuthbert was marching through the woods alongside a very quiet Gilbert Blythe. He wanted to say something but given Anne’s current temperament he figured it would be better to let her start any conversation. And start it she did, suddenly and angrily in typical Anne fashion.

She whirled to face him. “This is all your fault Gilbert Blythe! I wouldn’t have been sent home if it wasn’t for you! I’m not even sick! And I’m not going home either, so you can turn around and go right back to school because there’s no way I’m going home to face an ‘I told you so’ from Marilla!”

Gilbert wanted to get angry. All he was doing was looking out for her and she was acting like he had committed a crime against her. But his anger wouldn’t materialize. He understood Anne’s pride was hurt. In her weakened state she had lost some of her dignity by being sent home from school and she didn’t want to lose anymore when facing an ‘I told you so.’ Furthermore, she continued to deny her symptoms which still puzzled and worried Gilbert. He wanted answers more than he wanted to get angry. So he stayed calm. 

“Fine Anne. I can’t stop you from not going home but I can tell Marilla and Miss Stacy if you don’t. And stop saying you aren’t sick. It’s very obviously not true.”

“Gilbert you wouldn’t dare tell Marilla!” Anne said shocked. She knew Gilbert was stubborn (she should know, she was stubborn herself) but she had never known him to be cruel. But telling Marilla of her embarrassing breakdowns at school seemed like a very cruel, un- Gilbert like thing to do.

“You’re right I wouldn’t.” Gilbert admitted with a sigh. He knew Anne would see him tattling as an act of betrayal “but I’m not letting you sit outside all afternoon in the cold when you’re sick.”

“Well what would you propose I do?” Anne asked incredulously. It wasn’t like she had options other than outside or Marilla’s wrath.

Gilbert thought about it for no more than a second. “You can stay at my house for the afternoon. No, listen-“ he said as Anne opened her mouth to protest “-you can spend the afternoon at my house. Mary will look after you and I’ll go back to school and get all your schoolwork so you won’t get behind. Then when school is over you can walk home like you usually do and Marilla need never know you had to leave school early. Mary will never tell Marilla if you ask her not to and explain why.”

Anne thought about it for a moment and was surprised to find herself leaning towards accepting Gilbert’s invitation. It was a good plan and as long as Mary agreed to keep her mouth shut Marilla would never find out she left school early, (or how awfully painful her cramps were.)

“Very well.” She agreed, “although Mary most certainly won’t be taking care of me since I’m not sick!”

“Yes you are.” Gilbert argued.

“No, I’m not.”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am NOT!”

“Are you injured then? Because perfectly healthy people don’t cry out in pain when someone barley touched them!” Gilbert shouted, moved to anger by Anne’s consistent denial.

“It’s none of your business what’s wrong with me Gilbert!”

“Are you dying?”

As soon as the words had passed over his lips he wished he could take them back. He hadn’t meant to voice that question birthed from painful memories and fear at the back of his mind. But seeing Anne so sick made him remember vividly every moment of his father’s long illness, a slow painful death that he couldn’t do anything to prevent, slow, or stop. He’d been helpless, the disease wasn’t something he could fight for his father and his father didn’t have the strength to fight it. Seeing Anne sick made him feel helpless all over again, unable to do anything to help someone he cared about.

“What?” Anne asked in shock. “No, of course not!”

Gilbert’s face was bright red with embarrassment but his expression was sad and a little wistful. Anne knew that expression meant Gilbert was thinking about his father. Her face softened and she reached out to lay a comforting hand on his arm, she knew the memory of his father had fueled him when he thoughtlessly asked that question. 

“Gilbert,” she said softly, soothing him, “I promise I’m okay. It’s not a sickness like what your father had. I’m not going to die anytime soon.” Anne gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before continuing walking, taking the path that lead to the Blythe/LaCroix homestead instead of the path towards Green Gables. Gilbert followed after a few deep breaths. 

The rest of the walk was rather quiet though instead of a charged silence like earlier this one was comfortable, neither Anne nor Gilbert felt the need to fill the silence with words. Instead they just enjoyed each other’s company, though Anne still hugged her aching stomach and Gilbert still shot her anxious glances out of the corner of his eye. 

Soon enough they reached Gilbert’s home. Gilbert entered without hesitation, coming back to the door and grabbing her hand after a few seconds and pulling her inside, when he realized she was no longer following him.

“Mary? I’m home!” He called stepping further into the house, still holding Anne’s hand as she followed slowly a step behind him. The soft pressure of Gilbert big hand enclosing her small, trembling one was reassuring but also made heat flood her cheeks. Her blush made even more obvious by her abnormally pale face. Also just being in Gilbert’s house without Matthew or Marilla being there felt very intimate. Despite the fact that Mary and Bash were around somewhere. 

Just as these thoughts crossed Années mind, Mary came around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron, a concerned expression on her face.

“Gilbert? What are you doing home? You’re not one to skip school, you’re éducation is too important to you. Are you sick?” She asked, laying a hand on Gilbert forehead to check for a temperature, not noticing Anne as she was standing rather hidden behind Gilbert’s tall frame. “You’re not warm.” March said, a confused frown creasing her brow.

“No Mary I’m not sick,” Gilbert said, his face red but looking incredibly pleased at the maternal way Mary was fussing over him. “Anne’s the one who’s not feeling well.” He said stepping aside and tugging Anne foreword gently, still not letting go of her hand.

“Oh!” Mary said, finally noticing Anne, “what’s the matter dear?” She asked as she checked Anne’s forehead the way she had just checked Gilbert’s.

Anne blushed red as Mary’s motherly concern washed over her. “I’m fine, really Mary. I would still be at school but Miss Stacy sent me home thinking I’m more ill than I really am.”

“Don’t listen to her Mary.” Gilbert interjected, she’s been denying her sickness all day, she nearly fainted this morning and her stomach seems to be aching something awful.”

Anne glared at Gilbert. The traitor! He wasn’t supposed to tell!

“Well, I’m sorry Anne’s sick but I don’t understand why you’ve brought her here instead of her home.” Mary said with a sharp glance at Gilbert. His blush deepened, “she didn’t want to go home.” He muttered.

“Why not?” Mary demanded.

“Marilla wanted to keep me home this morning but I promised her I was well enough to go and if she finds out I was too sick to get through the school day she’ll keep me home for the rest of the week and I’ll get entirely too far behind!” Anne burst out suddenly, “I’m not even really sick but Gilbert wouldn’t let me sit outside!”

“Well it’s a good thing he didn’t.” Mary said, “you do look sick Anne-girl. You can stay here with me this afternoon and Gilbert will walk you home after school. And don’t you worry, I won’t mention it to Marilla.”

“Oh, thank you!” Anne cried, surprising Mary with a hug. “I’m sure I can help you out around the house, I’m sure I’m quite fine. I won’t burden you with my presence.”

“Nonsense,” Gilbert protested before Mary could say anything,”you’re always welcome here Anne, today you’re our guest.”

“Well…” Anne said unsurely “even if I am a guest I’ll help out. Guests should help out their hosts and their friends and you are both good hours and friends.”

“You’re still sick Anne, don’t think I haven’t noticed you holding your stomach. You need to rest.”

“But-” Anne started to protest,

“No buts,” Gilbert interrupted, “you need to rest. Doctors orders.”

“You’re not a doctor yet, Blythe.” Anne grumbled, but she did cross the room and sink into a chair with a small moan.

Mary watched the scene between Anne and Gilbert with amused interest. 

“Well,” she adressed Gilbert, “now that that’s settled it’s high time you got back to school young man. Anne and I will be just fine here.” 

The tall brown haired boy laughed, giving Mary a quick hug and Anne a wave before running out the door.

Mary watched him run towards the woods, shaking her head fondly. 

“That boy is too good to you, you know.”

Anne blushed, though the remark was innocent enough. “I know, I’m lucky to have a friend like Gilbert.”

“Friend!” Mary scoffed, glaring at her in disbelief, “when are you and him going to realize you were made for each other? That boy you so fondly call a friend and can’t stop blushing around is destined to be your husband someday! And a better husband you’ll never find Anne-girl! He’s a good boy and he’ll be a good man and he absolutely adores you!”

“I...what...adores...me?...future husband? Gilbert!” Anne stuttered in disbelief. 

“Mmhm” Mary said, glancing at Anne out of the corner of her eye, “surely you must have noticed.”

“What? No!” Anne sounded panicked, even to herself, “Gilbert doesn’t like me! He can’t like me!” 

“Why not?” Mary asked, taking a seat beside Anne.

“Because...because...oh just look at him Mary! He’s seen the world! He’s smart, he’s kind, he’s handsome! He’s perfect Mary! He deserves to be with someone every bit as amazing as he is. And I’m  
not. I’m just...me. I’m a homely orphan with the most awful red hair and a wicked temper! I’m not half as appreciative or kind to him as I should be, and apparently I can’t even get through one day of my flowering time without my cramps making me want to pass out!” Anne wailed and to her intense embarrassment felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. “I’m not good enough for him Mary, I’ll never be good enough for him.” She sobbed.

“Oh, honey.” Mary said pulling the crying girl into a hug, “you sell yourself short and build Gilbert up too high. You’ve grown into yourself, you’re very pretty now. And you are the only person I know who hates your hair. Do you know something?” Mary asked, and Anne looked up curiously, “Gilbert loves your hair more than anything. I’ve heard him spend half an hour talking about it when he’s in one of his romantic moods. He described it as “as beautiful as a sunset” and “as radiant as autumn leaves.”

“Really?” Anne sniffled tearfully. The thought of Gilbert thinking of her when he was in a ‘romantic mood’ as Mary put it making Anne’s heart face.

“Really?” Mary assures her. “And don’t you worry about that temper of yours, I know Gilbert’s hot headed too.”

“What do you mean?” Anne asked in bewilderment. As far as she was concerned, she was always the one arguing with Gilbert. 

“Gilbert starts half the arguments you two get into make no mistake, and he finishes the rest. Don’t worry about your temper Anne, especially when the both of you are working so hard to conquer them.”

Anne’s face was still very confused. She still felt that the arguments were her fault. Even the ones that Gilbert started were often because she was being unreasonable.

“I guess what I’m saying is,” Mary continued,” is that you are good enough for Gilbert. And he is far from perfect, but he’s perfect for you Anne. And you are perfect for him. You have a beautiful soul, to go with your beautiful face and Gilbert would consider himself the luckiest boy live to be with you. Heck,” she added with a chuckle, “he considers himself the luckiest boy alive when he gets to sit beside you in church.”

Anne’s mind was spinning after Mary’s little speech. She had sure given her a lot to think about. “Thank you Mary.” She whispered, hugging her tightly. Mary hugged her back, rubbing her back until she stopped crying.

“Now,” Mary said, detaching herself from the now calm Anne and reverting from her sweet, motherly self to her usual businesslike demeanour, “You mentioned your cramps were awful. I’m assuming that’s why Gilbert thought you were sick?”

“Oh!” Anne said, her face colouring once again, “yes. I’ve had the most awful headache and my cramps have been just torturous, they’ve never been half this bad before. I simply don’t understand it! And I was lying on the floor at school because I felt so sick and Jane accidentally elbowed me and it really hurt and then Gilbert came over all concerned and he and Miss Stacy thought I was sick so she sent me home. And it wasn’t like I could tell Gilbert what was wrong because, well, if he found out it’s my flowering time that would be mortifying. And so, here we are.” Anne finished, taking a deep breath as she had sped her way through her explanation with one breath.

“So, you didn’t tell him why you were sick?” Mary asked, as she set the kettle on the stove to boil.

“Of course not!” Anne gasped, almost falling out of her chair in shock. “It would be mortifying if he found out! If any boy found out!” 

“You do realize that by not telling him he’ll just be more determined to figure it out, right?” Mary asked her with a sly glance. 

“What?” Anne asked, jumping up and then clutching her stomach as the sudden movement made it throb, “He can’t find out! You can’t tell him, Mary!”

“Do you really think I would tell him?” Mary asked aghast, “I would never. But he does have quite the collection of medical texts and magazines in his room.”

“Surely they wouldn’t mention…?”

“Menstruation? They might, I’ve heard that those medical magazines discuss everything, including pregnancy and menstruation. In fact just a few days ago Gilbert showed me an article in his new magazine discussing new methods for making birthing easier and more painless.” Mary said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Anne, “drink up girl, it’ll help with your cramps, I’ve drank that tea for years, my mother taught me to make it.”

Anne dipped the hot, slightly bitter tea and was surprised to find that it did do wonders for her cramps. In no time at all she’d drained the mug and most of the pain subsided.

“Surely that magazine wouldn’t mention...what was it you called my flowering time?”

“Menstruation.” Mary replied, “that’s the proper word for it.”

“Right, menstruation. The magazine wouldn’t talk about it...would it?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t read the whole magazine.”

“Gilbert can’t know.” Anne reasoned, “he would have mentioned it, or at least he wouldn’t have been so confused during our conversation at school.”

Mary looked like she desperately wanted to know the details of the conversation between Gilbert and the girls at the schoolhouse but before she had a chance to ask Anne started talking again.

“Besides, Gilbert grew up with just his father. He didn’t have any mother or sisters. So even if he saw the word he likely wouldn’t have any idea what it means, since he’s never heard it mentioned.” 

“Well then, I suppose you have nothing to worry about dear.” Mary replied amiably, deciding not to tell Anne about how Gilbert always looked up any words he didn’t know in the dictionary.

“Yes, I suppose not.” Anne said, but she still sounded worried.

“How about you and I go and have a quiet afternoon together in the parlour?” Mary asked, tactfully changing the subject.

“You go ahead Mary.” Anne said brightly, her usual energetic demeanour returning with the disappearance of her cramps, “I’m sure you could use a break, I can’t imagine it’s easy cooking and cleaning for both Bash and Gilbert. I know for a fact Gilbert eats more than a pig! I’m feeling quite well after that miracle tea of yours. You go relax for the afternoon and I’ll look after all the housework.”

“Are you sure Anne?” Mary asked, she didn’t feel it would be right to sit around for the afternoon while Anne did all the housework. Even if Anne didn’t want to sit she could still help out and they could do the chores together.

“Oh I’m quite sure!” Anne insisted, “it’s no trouble and I wouldn’t mind at all. And you needn’t worry I won’t do them properly, if there’s one thing I know I can do well it’s chores.” With that, Anne ushered Mary to the parlour, brought her a cup of coffee and skipped off to the kitchen.

Mary was tense for a few minutes but after a while, when nothing seemed to be going amiss she began to relax. By the time she could smell something sweet baking in the oven and hear something simmering on the stove she was well on her way to falling asleep. Meanwhile, Anne hummed happily as she danced about the kitchen, preparing, chopping and cooking.

After everything was on its way to be ready Anne swept and mopped the floors downstairs, and swept the upstairs hallway, passing by the bedroom doors to open a window to air out the house. Anne lingered for a moment by the door with the plaque that read ‘Gilbert’s Room’. The door was cracked open a bit and she could see a glimpse of a nightstand stacked with books (just like her nightstand at Green Gables) and a messily made bed. The kind that would have earned her a harsh slap at the orphanage for not being tight and tidy enough. Anne desperately wanted to see the rest of Gilbert’s room but she knew it would be wrong to snoop, not to mention creepy to sneak about his room. As she passed by the door she caught a whiff of Gilbert’s scent, the distinct smell of cedar wood and apples that clung to him and him alone. It calmed Anne down and made her remember the sweet moments they had shared, studying together, planning their futures, walking home from school together and occasionally spending a Saturday afternoon together playing, indulging in their inner children with wonderful games of the imagination. It was a smell that never failed to make Anne happy. She again lingered, at the top of the staircase, taking in deep  
breaths, filling her whole being with Gilbert’s fragrance. Eventually the smell faded as her nose got used to it and Anne hurried back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this would be a one shot but it will now be a multi chapter Shirbert fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has a chat with Diana, and has an evening filled with surprises; making him think of Anne. In the end he decides to read a medical magazine in hopes of discovering Anne’s mysterious illness.

Gilbert left Anne with Mary, feeling slightly less worried than he was before. Mary was very good at treating common colds and the like, and he was sure that she would have something in her collection of teas and home brewed medicines that would help Anne. However, he still wished he could stay by Anne’s side and nurse her back to health rather than spend the rest of the day back at the schoolhouse without her. It was no fun to be at school if he didn’t have Anne to compete with.

He received a warm welcome from Miss Stacy and most of the boys when he re-entered the schoolhouse, however the second Tillie Boulter saw him she leaned over and whispered something to the rest of the girls and they immediately succumbed to fits of laughter. Ruby Gillis was giggling hysterically, the usually prim and proper Diana Barry threw her head back and laughed louder than the rest of the girls. Even Josie Pye who was usually to scornful to even giggle at anything the other girls said was laughing so hard years were pouring down her face. As their laughter died down and they all began whispering Gilbert caught the words ‘Anne’, ‘flower’ and a whisper exclamation of ‘found out!’ Which sent the girls into another fit of laughter as a very confused Gilbert slid into his seat, glancing forlornly at Anne’s empty seat across the aisle. As Miss Stacy shushed the girls Gilbert realized that their odd behaviour must have something to do with Anne. This however, instead of being helpful only made Gilbert more confused. Most of the girls were friends with Anne, why were they so amused if she was sick? And why did all of them seem to know what was wrong with her, when he who was studying to become a doctor couldn’t figure it out. The whole issue was completely perplexing. Determined to put an end to his confusion Gilbert resolved to ask Diana about it after school.

The afternoon passed quickly in a blur of geometry, reading, and writing. As soon as Miss Stacy dismissed the class he was at her desk, collecting Anne’s schoolwork, then out the schoolhouse door hurrying after Diana. 

“Diana!” He called. The dark haired beauty turned to him with a curious expression. Though Diana and Gilbert occasionally chatted he was more Anne’s friend than hers, as anybody could see.

“Gilbert? Is something the matter?” Diana inquired, as the gasping boy caught up with her.

“You know what’s wrong with Anne.” Gilbert said, it wasn’t a question, he knew that Diana knew.

“Yes.” Diana agreed er expression one of polite interest.

“Will you tell me what it is?” Gilbert implored.

“Oh,” Diana said, finally understanding the point of Gilbert’s inquiry. “No of course not.” 

“Why not?” Gilbert asked hotly. Why wouldn’t anyone tell him what was wrong with Anne. Did they think him untrustworthy? 

“Because,” Diana said, giggling slightly, her black eyes sparkling, “Anne is my very dearest friend and she would be mortified if you found out.” 

“Why?” Gilbert cried, “what does she have to be embarrassed about? Why can’t she trust me with her secret?”

“Oh, Gilbert.” Diana sighed, “Anne trusts you a great deal, she isn’t telling you because you’re a boy.”

Gilbert was still confused, Diana’s unhelpful explanation had only made him more determined to figure out Anne’s odd illness and behaviour. So what if he was a boy? Anne knew she could talk to him about anything. Right?

“Please Gilbert, just leave it alone. For both Anne’s sake and yours.” Diana said seriously. “Although,” she said her eyes sparkling mischievously, “do let me know if you figure it out.” With one last smile and flash of her dimples, Diana was gone, turning back to the trail to the Barry property. 

Gilbert spent the walk to his house deep in thought. His conversation with Diana had made his curiosity increase tenfold. Diana has sent him mixed messages seeming torn between her own amusement and keeping whatever strange secret Anne was hiding.

However, all thoughts of Anne’s secret flew out of his head the second he saw the mane of red hair barreling towards him the second he rounded the corner.

“You’re back!” Anne cried joyfully, surprising him by throwing her arms around his neck. As soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly let go, her cheeks flushing.

Gilbert laughed, “You’re certainly much better.”

“Oh yes!” Anne nodded, “Mary’s tea works wonderfully to get rid of cra-“ she abruptly cut herself off, clamping her mouth shut tightly.

“Worked wonderfully to get rid of what?” Gilbert asked.

“Nothing!” Anne said quickly, “what did I miss at school?” She asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Quite a bit of geometry-“

Anne groaned.

Gilbert chuckled “-and some reading and writing.”

“That’s more like it!” Anne exclaimed, taking her schoolbooks from the stack in Gilbert’s arms “geometry is the most awful thing. There is simply no scope for the imagination in it at all. But I suppose I must learn it if I am ever going to be a competent teacher. Still, I’m happy I spent the afternoon helping out Mary rather than sitting doing geography at school. Speaking of helping out around here you should really do more to help out, Mary was absolutely exhausted this afternoon, she fell asleep in the parlour while I was cleaning the kitchen. There’s no reason you and Bash couldn’t do a few of the house chores considering Mary can gabdle doing them all and help out with the farm chores.” Anne said reproachfully.

Gilbert smiles at Anne reprimand. He agreed with her wholeheartedly. “I always offer to help out but Mary insists on doing it all herself.”

“Well you have to stop asking and just start doing.” Anne said, turning serious, “Mary’s really tired and worn out, but she’s gaining weight. Mrs Hammond always got like that before she had twins.”

“Are you saying Mary’s pregnant?” Gilbert asked in shock.

“Well, I can’t be 100% sure,” Anne said, “but I think there’s a very good chance there’ll be a little person joining your family very soon. I’d guess Mary will start showing in a month or two.”

“Mary and Bash must know. I can’t believe they didn’t tell me!” Gilbert exclaimed.

Anne laughed, “oh Gilbert, think about it. Right now it’s Bash and Mary’s secret, and it’s the most wonderful thing that could happen to them. They want to keep it for just them a little bit longer.” Anne’s voice turned a little dreamy, the way it did when her imagination took over her thoughts and spilled into her words, “Just imagine being so in love with someone that you’ve promised your life too, and your life mate told you that there’s was a little human being that was growing as a result of how much you loved each other. A wanted baby is the most romantic and wonderful thing to think of.” Anne sighed.

As Anne described her imagined scene to him it took over Gilbert’s mind. In his head he saw his wife, who looked very much like Anne giving him the news that they were going to have a baby. He sighed dreamily.

“Although,” Anne said her dreamy tone turning hard, “a unwanted baby is the saddest thing in the world. It’s parents don’t want it, so they don’t love it. If they hate each other they hate their baby and take out their hatred on everyone around them.” Gilbert knew Anne spoke from experience, though she hadn’t shared hardly any of her past with him. She never spoke of it if she could help it but some of the offhand comments she’d made regarding her former treatment made Gilbert realize that she had suffered greatly. He hoped that one day she would feel comfortable enough to share it with him. Gilbert also knew when Anne was remembering her past, as her wide, blue eyes turned hollow and fearful, just as they were now.

“Bash and Mary will certainly want and love their baby,” Gilbert assured Anne as they walked up the steps of the porch, “and if be happy too. It would be nice to have a few little ones around, I’ve always liked kids. I hope to have lots when I’m older.”

“Me too” Anne agreed, then her cheeks flushed, “I hope Mary will let me babysit occasionally, I brought up three pairs of twins so I certainly know how.”

“You might have to give me lessons” Gilbert replied, “I haven’t got any idea how to look after babies but I feel it’s certainly a skill I should learn.”

Anne nodded in agreement, however she was slightly perplexed. She thought men would do well learning to look after babies but most men thought it women’s work and therefore beneath them. Apparently Gilbert didn’t share this worldview.

“Now Gilbert,” she said severely, pausing with her hand on the doorknob, “make sure you don’t let on you know Mary’s pregnant. You have to wait until they decide to tell you themselves and pretend to be surprised.”

“Of course!” Gilbert exclaimed shocked, “I’m not Moody, I can act tactfully.”

“Well I suppose we’ll find out won’t we?” Anne asked as she opened the door.

“Hello Mary! Gilbert’s back.” 

“Hey you two,” Mary said ruffling Gilbert’s hair affectionately and smiling at Anne, “Dinners ready, go call Bash.” She instructed Gilbert and he stepped out the door after leaving his books on the table in the front hall.

“Thanks again Anne for all your help today, I can’t even remember the last time I had an afternoon to myself. Won’t you stay for dinner? It seems only right since you did all the cooking.”

“Oh no thank you Mary, I must be getting home to Marilla. I’ve still got chores to do there. I just came in to say my goodbyes.” She started moving towards the door before Mary called her back.

“Here,” the latter said, passing Anne a small jar, “it’s some more of that tea. Have a cup whenever your cramps start to come back and you should be fine.”

“Thank you ever so much Mary!” Anne said, giving her one last hug before waving and skipping out the door.

Mary smiles and shook her head, there was no doubt that Anne was a rather odd child, but she was also the sweetest, most generous, grateful, girl Mary had ever met.

As she set three bowls of the beef stew Anne made on the table she realized just how much love and effort Anne must have put into both the meal and her work that afternoon. The wood floor was free of dust and positively gleamed, the stew smelled heavenly, and Anne’s table featured a beautiful, lovingly made centrepiece of linked fall leaves in shades of yellow, orange and red.

As she was admiring the table the door banged open and bash and Gilbert tramped in.

“Ay! Be careful you two, don’t break the house! And go wash up quick before your dinner gets cold.”

The menfolk did indeed wash up quickly as they were hungry. Bash from doing farm chores all day and Gilbert because he was a teenage boy and teenage boys are always hungry.

Gilbert’s eyes widened when he saw the food that awaited him at the table. Beef stew? He hadn’t had beef stew in ages! He didn’t even know Mary knew how to make beef stew. It wasn’t that he disliked the curries and food she usually made with exotic spices, but sometimes he longed for the simplistic, PEI foods of his childhood, the ones his father had known how to make. Stews, and pies, and tea biscuits. He took the first bite of the hearty, savoury stew and a shudder ran through him. It warmed him up, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, burning the fall chill right out of him. He sighed and tucked in, shoveling down the stew at a rate that was barely acceptable.

“I declare,” Mary said, “that Anne has grown into herself quite well. She was such a help to me this afternoon and this stew is simply divine.”

Gilbert choked. Coughing and sputtering he took a gulp of his tea. Eyes watering he managed to gasp, “Anne made this?”

Mary looked taken aback, and Bash’s teasing smile took over his face, causing Gilbert to blush. He knew his unorthodox reaction had given Bash a lot of ammunition to tease him with, and certainly wouldn’t help him convince Bash that he didn’t like Anne in a romantic way (even though that was a lie.)

“Of course Anne made this. You know I don’t know how to make beef stew.” Mary told him, eyeing him curiously and severely at the same time, “I hardly think such a revelation deserves the reaction it got from you!”

Gilbert’s blush deepened and he took another bite of Anne’s delicious stew, stopping himself from embarrassing himself any further. Bash however, would not let him drop the subject so easily. 

“Really Blythe,” he said, eyes twinkling, “you brought her here. You must’ve known that Anne doesn’t let debts go unpaid. She was working around here all day. And she was real excited to be makin’ you dinner. She told me all  
about when she saw me in the fields when she came out to hang some of your laundry on the line.”

“She did my laundry!” Gilbert sort of shrieked. The thought of Anne doing work he should be doing, especially while sick made him feel extremely guilty. And the thought of her doing his laundry, touching all his clothes seemed strangely...intimate. It was different when Mary did it for him, she was a motherly/sisterly figure in his life. But it was different when it was Anne. And...oh god! If Anne did his laundry that must have meant she had seen his...his underwear! Oh god, he thought, just let me die right here. It would be better than the embarrassment of seeing her again.

“Really Gilbert,” Mary scolded, “I don’t know why your acting so strange and immature. Anne only did the chores I was going to do today, plus a few other little things when she finished early. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about this.” Really, it was silly how Gilbert was acting, Mary thought. Sure, it was obvious he liked the girl but still!

“Yes Blythe,” Bash agreed, “no need to make a big deal out of nothing. Now finish the stew your girl made for you.”

“Anne is not my girl.” Gilbert argued, but it lacked his usual vehement denial. Instead it sounded more like he said it out of habit.

“Keep telling yourself that Blythe,” Bash said, “you won’t convince me but you might convince yourself- and her.”

“Anne doesn’t like me like that!” Gilbert protested.

“Sure, sure.”

Grumbling but knowing this wasn’t an argument he would win Gilbert turned back to his stew and finished it in record time.

“There’s more stew in the kitchen if you want it.” Mary told him, “Anne made quite a bit. She seemed to think you would be hungry.”

Gilbert nodded and grabbed his bowl heading to the stove in the kitchen, ignoring Mary’s comment about Anne. He loved both Bash and Mary dearly but their teasing could be quite annoying at times. 

He returned to the table and shovelled down his second helping with as much fervour as the first, while Bash and Mary talked about their upcoming trip to Carmody. Gilbert was going to stay behind and look after the house. Normally he would’ve been happy for the chance to go to town but he had his studies to think of. He couldn’t miss a day let alone a week. And to be honest he was looking forward to a break from living with the newlyweds. It would be the first time he was away from them since Bash and Mary went on their honeymoon. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them both, but being around their lovey- doveyness 24/7 was exhausting. He could use a break and he knew they would enjoy having some time alone as well.

Mary stood up and began clearing the dishes off the table. Anne’s words from earlier drifted through Gilbert’s mind. He leapt to his feet, “I’ll do the dishes tonight Mary, you go relax.”

“Oh, I’m just clearing these out of the way so we’ll have room on the table for desert.” With that Mary gave him a knowing smile and took the dishes to the kitchen.

“Dessert?” Gilbert asked softly, in disbelief. Dessert was a rare treat in the Blythe/LaCroix household and it had been even when Gilbert’s father was alive. John Blythe had learned to cook after his wife died, but not bake. And Mary liked cooking but hated baking, so desserts were usually only eaten on birthdays or other special occasions.

A second later Mary reappeared, carrying a tray of chocolate chips and a sour cream coffee cake, Gilbert’s favourite desserts. Gilbert’s eyes widened and his mouth watered as he looked at the splendor of the baked goods in front of him. “Whoa, desserts!” Gilbert said, eyes sparkling, his reaction akin to that of the young boys in the lower class at avonlea school when they had a particularly exciting lunch.

Mary and Bash laughed. “Anne was most excited about this. She already knew your favorites but she asked me  
for clarification. A ‘surprise to brighten your day’ she said, she says she’s noticed how you don’t usually have sweets in your lunch.”

Gilbert reached out eagerly for the cake and cookies. He took his first bite and sighed appreciatively. The cake was the best he’d ever tasted, light and fluffy with ribbons of cinnamon sugar and nutmeg running through it. The outside had cooled down but this insides were still warm. Anne must have taken it out of the oven just before she left.

As soon as he finished he grabbed the dessert dishes and rushed to the kitchen. He quickly scrubbed the dishes and placed them in the cupboard, before grabbing a few cookies and rushing up the stairs to his room. However, a small piece of fabric on the top step caught his eye.

He picked it up curiously. It was a square of clean, white, muslin. Not a nice handkerchief, an everyday one. In one corner there were the initials ASC, lovingly stitched in pink thread. Beside that there was a small, embroidered blue flower. Gilbert immediately recognized the handkerchief as Anne’s. It must have fallen out of her pocket when she was doing chores earlier. 

As he lifted it to further inspect it he caught a whiff of the scent that cling to it. A combination of fresh air, wildflowers, and freshly turned earth. The smell of the outdoors. The smell of Anne. Gilbert recognized it immediately, after the amount of times Anne had turned around in her chair, or suddenly flicked one of her braids over her shoulder when he was near her in the schoolhouse. The scent wafted over to him, leaving his head fuzzy and completely useless for the next few minutes, whenever it happened. It was the smell he loved most in the world, and at the same time made his stomach turn and his knees go weak. 

Carefully placing the handkerchief in his pocket (he would return it to Anne tomorrow) Gilbert entered his room and grabbed his newest medical magazine. This one’s main focus was women, and it discussed new methods doctors and midwives were using to make pregnancy easier on women. He had only read one article so far, which he had shown to Mary; but tonight he was going to look through it and hopefully find some explanation for Anne’s mysterious, half day illness.

He went downstairs intending to read in the parlour with Bash and Mary. They usually spent the evenings together, quietly enjoying each other’s company. Bash practiced writing or reading (Gilbert has been teaching him), Mary usually spent the evening knitting or mending the many holes in his or Bash’s clothes, and he read or did homework. The evenings were Gilbert’s favourite part of the day, he couldn’t remember having such cozy, homey evenings before Bash and Mary had come to live with him.

Mary caught Gilbert as he snuck out of the pantry, smiling as she took in his guilty expression and the handfull of cookies clutched in his fist. But instead of scolding him she just clucked her tongue and remarked,   
“That girl is too good to you, you know?”

Gilbert reddened, just as Anne had earlier. “Anne’s a wonderfully generous friend.” He mumbled.

“Really!” Mary huffed, “you and Anne both refuse to acknowledge your feelings! You’re as bad as she is!”

“What?” Gilbert yelped “You talked about me with Anne? What did she say? Mary! What did she say?” He called, chasing after her as she smirked and walked to the parlour.

Realizing Mary wasn’t going to talk Gilbert huffed and dropped into the armchair by the fire, quickly getting absorbed in his magazine.

He read an article about far reaching vaccines, perused the adds for miracle pills and eyeglasses that boasted they could fix any bad eyesight, as well as reading an opinion piece about the best way to treat pneumonia in young children. Eventually he came to an article entitled ‘Menstruation: menace or miracle?’

“Menstruation?” He murmured to himself in confusion. It wasn’t a term he had come across before and he’d learned the names of quite a few illnesses and some more obscure medical terms from the books Dr.Ward had lent him.

He began to read.


	4. A chapter of awkwardness and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward encounter results in Anne seeing Gilbert shirtless. And an incident in he schoolyard leaves Anne fearing the worst.

Bash was the first one to notice something was wrong with Gilbert. First Gilbert’s eyes had gone wide in realization. Then his face had gone white, so pale Bash was at first worried he would faint, immediately rising from his chair in case he had to catch the Blythe boy. However his concern was short lived as Gilbert’s face blushed, going redder than Bash had ever seen. Then Gilbert started coughing.

“Gilbert!” Mary cried, rising from her rocking chair, “Gilbert, what’s the matter!”

“Anne...she was...she’s...no wonder she didn’t want me to find out...they were all so giggly...no wonder...I can’t believe I kept asking her...she’s...Oh my god!” Gilbert stuttered, looking horrified, his eyes still glued to the magazine in his hands.

“Gilbert honey, you’re not making sense what’s wrong?” Mary asked, concerned etched on her face.

“Anne...she’s...oh my god!” Gilbert groaned, “I’ll be too embarrassed to speak to her ever again!”

Mary and Bash simply looked at him, perplexed. 

“She’s...I thought she was sick but she’s...she’s...she’s menstruating!” Gilbert screeched.

Mary and Bash looked at him for a moment. Then they burst into laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Gilbert wailed, “it isn’t funny!”

This only made them laugh harder. Gilbert regarded them with an unimpressed laughter as the continued to shriek with mirth.

“Oh, Blythe, I don’t know what you’ve done but I sure hope you figure it out “ bash chuckled.

“Oh, the fallout from this realization will be hilarious.” Mary giggled, “I can’t wait!”

Gilbert huffed and stomped upstairs, feeling betrayed. How could Mary and Bash laugh at him at a time like this! Oh, how could he not have known what menstruation was? No wonder Anne had been so secretive and the girls so embarrassed! God, he really was an idiot wasn’t he? He should’ve just left well enough alone, now he was sure he had embarrassed Anne and made her uncomfortable. What an awful friend he was! And he’d been awfully mean to her when she’d had cramps, which made him feel worse since the magazine said they were so painful. He hoped she was okay. Apparently this...menstruation business lasted a week.

Gilbert fell asleep last night with his embarrassment, worry and infatuation with a certain redhead firmly at the front of his mind. 

He slept fitfully that night, waking often before drifting back into an uneasy sleep. However, he slept later than usual by accident. Not late enough to be rushing around, or late to school. But much later than he usually awoke, meaning he would not get to school earlier than everyone else today.

“Good morning Gilbert.” Mary greeted him as he entered the kitchen, still in his pyjamas and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He merely grunted in response. Gilbert Blythe was by no means a morning person.

He stumbled to the pantry and grabbed a slice of cake as well as a cup of coffee and sat on the counter to eat his well rounded breakfast.

“What do you think you’re doing, eating cake for breakfast?” Mary scolded him.

“Breakfast of champions.” He mumbled through a mouthful of cake. Deciding not to tell Mary that he and Bash often ate sweets for breakfast instead of actual food before she had come to live with them.

Mary hummed disapprovingly but didn’t push the issue.

Gilbert finished his breakfast and started preparing his lunch. Mary had gone upstairs to air out the rooms and make up the beds, so Hilbert had no qualms about adding copious amounts of cake and cookies to his lunch. As an afterthought he added an apple, so at least he’d have something healthy.

A sudden knock startled him and made him jump. 

“Gilbert, get the door!” Mary called from the upstairs. Gilbert obeyed, crossing the small room and throwing the doors open. The second he saw who it was he wished he hadn’t.

“Anne!”

“I-uh- I thought you would be ready by now.” Anne said, her face scarlet, looking determinedly at anything but him. “I thought that we um...could walk to school together.” Finally she looked at him, her eyes straying from his and looking downwards. 

Gilbert didn’t realize why Anne seemed so flustered. That is, until he realized he was still in his pyjamas. Looking down he realized his nightshirt was untied meaning that a large portion of his chest was on display. It also appeared to be what Anne couldn’t stop looking at. He swiftly held his shirt closed, flushing. 

“I’d uh...love to walk to school with you. Um, just let me go get dressed.”

“Good idea.” Anne squeaked, still trying and failing to pull her gaze away from his chest and the line of skin she could see because of his low waisted pajama pants.

“Right.” Gilbert stammered. “Come in?” He asked, remembering his manners and leading Anne inside, before practically running out of the kitchen.

He ran into Mary on the stairs. “Who was at the door?” She asked.

“Anne.” Gilbert muttered, “she wants to walk to school together.” 

“I suggest you get dressed then.” Mary said dryly, noticing his red face and the awkward way he was still holding his nightshirt closed.

Gilbert simply glared at her, running up the rest of the stairs and into his room to change.

Meanwhile Anne was still standing in the kitchen, quite sure she would never be able to look Gilbert in the eye ever again. She hadn’t meant to stare at his bare chest, it just sort of happened. Her blush deepened when she remembered how she’d stuttered when she greeted him. She’d been so distracted ogling him that she hadn’t been able to form words properly. Really though it wasn’t her fault, Gilbert Blythe was far too good looking for his own good. 

Mary entered the kitchen and saw Anne still staring at where Gilbert had left, a dreamy look in her eyes and her mouth slightly open.

“Good morning Anne.” 

Anne jumped, jolted out of her daydreams by Mary’s severe tone.

“Good morning Mary.” She replied, her voice an octave higher than usual, looking as flustered at Gilbert had just moments ago. “How are you.”

“Good good. How about you? Is that tea still working?” 

“Yes, thank you again Mary. They were bad again when I woke up but the tea seemed to do the trick.”

Mary nodded in acknowledgement. Anne went back to staring after Gilbert with a moony expression.

“You seem distracted today, Anne.” Mary commented.

“Of course not.” Anne denied, in a distracted tone.”

“Are you sure you aren’t daydreaming about seeing Gilbert without a shirt?” Mary asked coyly.

That got her attention. “What? No! Of course not!...maybe.” Anne admitted, shamefaced.

Mary simply snickered. Anne and Gilbert’s infatuation never failed to amuse her and this little episode was no exception.

“Well, I daresay he’d be the same way you are if he saw you in your night things.”

“Mary!” Anne shrieked, scandalized.

Mary dissolved into real laughter and Anne hid her red face in her hands. “It’s not funny! I can’t seem to stop thinking about him!”

“Ah, young love.” Bash sighed, walking through the door, causing Anne to squeak in surprise and embarrassment. “You’re lovesick, the both of you. The sooner you admit your feelings the better.”

“He doesn’t like me like that.” Anne muttered as Gilbert’s footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

“Ready to go?” He asked. Anne nodded and they exited the house, both of them considerably more put together than they had been moments before.

“So, um, how are you?” Anne asked, the faintest touch of pink still showed on her cheeks.

“Fine.” Gilbert replied awkwardly. An awkward silence reigned until Gilbert blurted, “how are you? Are your cramps bad again?”

He internally cringed. Did he really just ask her that?

“What?” Anne shrieked.

“I, uh…” Gilbert stammered, embarrassed, “I figured out it’s um...your time of the month. And your stomach was hurting yesterday...so I figured it was cramps...and...uh..” he trailed off, fidgeting with his hands. His face had gone bright red, how it usually was when he embarrassed himself in front of Anne.

Anne herself seemed to be going into shock. She gaped, open mouthed at Gilbert; strange choking noises coming from her throat.

“You found out about my FLOWERING TIME!!” She finally managed to scream. 

Gilbert flinched. “Uh...yes?”

Anne’s face went red. At first Gilbert thought she was going to scream at him. However, to his intense confusion she didn’t scream at him, instead tears began coursing down her cheeks.

“Anne?” He asked, immediately starting to worry, “what’s the matter?”

“You found out!” Anne sobbed, “how can I even talk to you now? This is so embarrassing! You aren’t supposed to know about it...it’s disgusting and shameful, and-“

“-completely natural.” Gilbert finished. “You don’t need to be embarrassed Anne. It’s not like you can control it. If anyone should be embarrassed, it’s me. If I hadn’t been so obnoxiously stubborn, trying to figure out what was wrong with you, I wouldn’t have found out about it and you wouldn’t feel embarrassed. I’m sorry Anne.”

“But...everybody says it’s shameful. That boys aren’t supposed to find out and they’d be disgusted if they did.” Anne said in confusion.

“If ‘everybody’ is Marilla Cuthbert, Rachel Lynde, and the girls at school,” Gilbert said, “then I suppose everybody does say it’s shameful. But those are just a few people Anne. And their thinking is very old fashioned, it’s not their fault. Avonlea is a very old fashioned town, that clings to our traditions. But their thinking isn’t true Anne. It isn’t shameful-“

-yes it is.” Anne mumbled.

“No.” Gilbert said more forcefully, “it isn’t. Do you know what the article I read yesterday said?” Anne shook her head, “it said that menstruation is the reason women can have babies. That makes it a miracle. And the world is changing Anne. I best most modern women don’t think it’s shameful. I bet if you asked Miss Stacy she would say you have no reason to be ashamed of it.” 

Anne thought about that. He was probably right; Miss Stacy didn’t readily accept the more traditional ways of Avonlea thinking, instead she preferred to ‘think for herself’ as she put it. Anne decided that if her role model wasn’t ashamed of it she wouldn’t be anymore either. 

“And as for boys being disgusted by it,” Gilbert said a little bashfully, “I think that’s silly. Girls have more reason to be disgusted by boys. Most boys are loud, and burp and spit without qualms. Little boys are always dirty or sticky so there’s no reason why boys could think girls disgusting.”

Anne started at him in wonder. “I’d never thought about any of that before. You truly are one of a kind Gilbert Blythe.” 

Gilbert grinned, his annoyingly perfect, adorable, boyish grin. Anne wiped away the last of her tears. 

“Sorry,” she said, “it makes me emotional.”

Gilbert laughed, a relieved, happy, utterly content laugh. “That alright. I won’t judge.”

“You’d better not. You’re one of the only people who’s ever seen me cry. I don’t do it often.”

“Anne.” Gilbert said softly and earnestly, taking her hand in his “I would never betray your trust like that. Only a real jerk would make fun of someone for crying. It’s ok to cry Anne. I’m not going to ever think you’re weak. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank you Gil.” 

“No problem Shirley.” He replied, casually slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Now let’s get to school before we’re late.”

When Anne and Gilbert neared the schoolhouse she gently removed his arm from around her shoulders. She wasn’t sure why she had allowed it for so long in the first place. Perhaps it was because the light pressure around her shoulders was so warm and comforting. Maybe it was because she liked that it gave her an excuse to be close to him. Or maybe she allowed it because it allowed her to daydream about offcially courting the handsome, smart, understanding and incredibly kind boy who had pulled her close so tenderly. Maybe she let him hold her close because in her heart that was something she desperately wanted. To be held close and loved; treated as if she was someone’s entire world.

However, she knew walking into the schoolyard with Gilbert’s arm around her would lead to uncomfortable questions, unwanted interrogations, and cruel teasing from their classmates. Though unwanted Anne knew she could handle it for herself, but she didn’t want Gilbert to have to face it because he was seen with her. She would feel awful if Billy and his goons started making fun of Gilbert because of her.

“Thanks for walking with me Gil, and for always being so understanding. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.”

Gilbert’s ears went pink. “I’ll always be here for you Anne.”

Anne smiled over her shoulder as she walked over to her friends.

“Anne!” Diana cried happily, as she embraced her friend.

“How are you?” Jane asked.

“What happened on your walk with Gilbert?” Ruby pressed.

“Did he find out?” Tillie giggled.

“Are you still sore?” Diana worried.

Anne laughed. “Girls, girls. I’m fine now really.” She said, purposely ignoring the questions that had involved Gilbert. “Mary gave me a tea that got rid of my cramps.”

“That coloured woman?” Josie said, disdainfully. “Well, I suppose a trashy orphan like you could consort with the likes of her, unlike us respectable Avonlea born citizens. You love those coloureds so much you should go live with them; you’re filthy and unfit to be near good folk like us, just like they are. You’d fit right in.”

The girls gasped.

“Josie Pye you take that back!” Diana cried.

Anne’s ears were ringing she was so furious. Never in her life had she wanted to kill someone as much as she did Josie Pye in that moment. Mary was a perfectly wonderful, lovely and amazing woman who deserved no ones scorn, let alone the insults she endured from the people of Avonlea.

Before Anne could realize was she was doing her fist was connecting with Josie’s face, with a satisfying cracking sound. Josie was on the ground, blood pouring from her nose and tears streaming down her face but Anne didn’t care. She also didn’t care that her knuckles were bruised and split, or that the rest of the girls were staring at her in horror.

“You’re a pig Josie Pye! How dare you say such things about me or about Mary!” She screamed. “You’re a foul, loathsome girl without a speck of imagination or kindness! You haven’t got any idea how to be decent to good folks! You can’t even think for yourself. You’re mean and narrow minded and I hate you with every fibre of my being Josie Pye!” 

By then a crowd had gathered. Whispering and watching with wide eyes as the scene unfolded in front of them. It was well known in Avonlea that Anne Shirley Cuthbert had quite a temper, but they had never seen her so enraged before. 

“I’ve tried to be nice to you but you insist on being rude and hateful!” Anne screamed as she was dragged away by Diana and Gilbert (who had appeared as soon as he heard Anne yelling), while Miss Stacy broke up the crowd of students and helped Josie to her feet.

“Anne!” Diana cried as soon as they rounded the schoolhouse and were out of sight, “oh, Anne how could you?

“I hate her!” Anne cried as angry tears started falling down her cheeks, “I hate that Josie Pye!”

“You’re going to be in so much trouble!” Diana moaned.

“You heard what she said! I wouldn’t have cared if she’d just insulted me, she does it all the time and I’m used to it! But she insulted Mary and I’m sick of it! No one is allowed to insult Mary or Bash!”

“Excuse me, but would somebody explain to me what the heck is going on?” Gilbert burst out suddenly.

“Oh right, sorry Gilbert.” Diana said, shyly. Anne jumped as if just realizing he was there.

“Josie Pye called me orphan trash and insulted Mary!” Anne howled.

“What?” Gilbert looked downright murderous.

“So I punched her in the face!” Anne yelled triumphantly.

“What?” Gilbert yelped.

“Oh, Anne this is awful!” Diana wailed, “when word gets out people will say you’re violent! My parents might not let me be friends with you anymore!”

“They wouldn’t!... Would they?” Anne asked, sobrely.

“They would,” Diana cried. 

“Oh, Diana, I’m sorry! I mess everything up!” 

“I can’t even think of your punishment from Marilla.” Diana moaned, “You’ve messed up before Anne but you’ve never been this bad!” 

Her worrisome words had an immediate effect on Anne; who’s face paled and body began to tremble.

“What if they send me back?” She said hollowly, “what if they send me back to the asylum? What if they don’t keep me?”

Diana gasped. 

“They wouldn’t.” Gilbert whispered, “you’re in their bible and everything. They couldn’t send you back...could they?”

“I’ll die if they do.” Anne whispered, “I just know it. I’ll just die if they send me back!” She screamed, collapsing on the ground and beginning to sob. 

“Anne,” Diana said softly, kneeling down beside the crying girl and rubbing her back soothingly, “the Cuthberts would never send you back. They love you, you know. And I would fight to the death before I let you be sent back to that house of horrors!”

“Me too.” Gilbert agreed, kneeling down with Diana and wrapping Anne in a strong hug. Diana embraced Anne as well so there was a pile of teenagers in a group hug behind the schoolhouse. 

As Diana’s words sunk in Anne’s sobs quieted and she hugged both her friends back tightly, clinging to them as if she might not see them again. Deep down she knew she would, in her heart she didn’t really think the Cuthbert’s would send her back; but the part of her that would always be the small, unloved orphan child who’d spent her whole life being rejected had taken over and convinced her she would be sent back to the place of her nightmares.

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert!” Miss Stacy said, rounding the schoolhouse furiously. “What on earth were you thinking? I know you’re many things Anne but I’d didn’t think violent was one of them!”

Anne, Diana, and Gilbert jumped at the sudden appearance of their teacher causing them all to jerk apart. 

“I’m sorry Miss Stacy,” Anne said in a surprisingly composed tone, “I assure that I am not violent by nature. However I could not endure one more insult from Josie Pye. I got so mad it was like my mid wasn’t in touch with what my body was doing.”

“That is no excuse!” Miss Stacy fumed. “Go home Anne. I’ll leave it to Marilla Cuthbert to discipline you. I dare say you’ll be getting a visit from Mrs. Pye later on to considering you broke Josie’s nose.” 

Anne tried not to grin, but a small rebellious smile stretched across her face anyway. Josie Pye has finally got what was coming to her.

“I’m surprised at you Anne. I thought you were above punching people just because they’re rude. I just…I thought you were better than this.” She said tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Anne’s eyes pricked with new tears as she realized how she had disappointed her beloved teacher. 

“I’m sorry Miss Stacy.” She mumbled, collecting her lunch pail and books from where she had carelessly thrown them. Giving a listless wave to Gilbert and Diana she started the lonely walk to Green Gables, feeling very much like a prisoner awaiting sentencing. However, her ultimate punishment wouldn’t be execution, it would be being sent back to the orphanage. Then again, she reasoned, it would be her own death row. She knew she couldn’t live if she was sent back. She would die of a broken heart, or loneliness, or consumption. She shuddered thinking of how many children had died of consumption or some other such illness in the time she had been at the orphanage. Consumption would be a very slow, very painful death.

With a mounting feeling of doom, Anne stepped up to the porch and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fanfic but it is my first fanfic on here and my first awae/Shirbert fanfic. I hope you liked it!


End file.
